


The bunny and the rocker

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Butt Plugs, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, ChanBaek - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Sexy, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: The boys are invited to a Halloween party, and they all have to choose the perfect costume. For Chanyeol having the perfect halloween costume is a priority, a serious matter, that is also why he's very curious about what Baekyun's costume will be since it seems that his best friend is the only one who already knows what to wear at the party. But why Baekhyun doesn't want to tell it to Chanyeol? Why Sehun and Jongin seem to know what is going on? But mosty important, will Chanyeol find his costume?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another short ff that i originally posted on asianfanfics for Hallowen ;)  
> I remember you that English is not my first language.

Chanyeol loves Halloween, because Halloween meant SM Halloween party. That party was very near and he still hadn’t decided what to wear and what Kyungsoo had said to everyone that morning didn’t help him either, because now he had to think about two Halloween costumes! That morning, while they were all having breakfast together, Kyungsoo said that one of his friends, or as Jongin called them “Kyungsoo’s actor friends”, had organized a Halloween party at his new house and also had invited all the boys. Unfortunately Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok already had plans for that evening but all the others were very excited.

“ you could have told me that a week ago! Now I have just one day to find a costume!” Chanyeol whined after the news.

“ c’mon Chanyeol, you can use one that you’ve already used, it’s not a problem, or just go to a convenient store and buy one” said Baekhyun

“ or you can just use a sheet, be a ghost” suggested Jongin.

“hell no! Park Chanyeol is famous for his Halloween costumes, I can’t disappoint the world”

“ don’t worry about the world Chanyeol” said Kyungsoo: “ don’t get stressed over a stupid costume!”

“ he’s right” exclaimed Baekhyun

“ do you already have a costume?” Chanyeol asked him curiously

“ oh yes, he does” answered Sehun.

Chanyeol noticed that his friend blushed, but before he could ask what was going on Kyungsoo ordered everyone to help to clean the kitchen and then they all left for SM building.

“ Chanyeol are you talking alone?” Jongin laughed during a break, when he heard the other murmuring by himself

“ I’m just thinking about the costume for the party”

“ again? Chanyeol, I regret telling you about it!” Kyungsoo exclaimed

“ why don’t you go there dressed normally?” asked Junmyeon

“ what? Are you crazy? Really? Man, it’s Halloween, it’s a Halloween party!”

“ it’s just a party, it’s not that deep!” said Baekhyun

“ you just say that because you already have a costume and can I know what is it?”

Baekhyun blushed again: “ ehm no?”

“ no? why? is that a secret?”

“ Chanyeol, stop torturing him, you’ll see him, come on, before going home I’ll go with you to buy a costume, okay?” said Sehun.

Sehun wasn’t, in Chanyeol’s opinion, very helpful. He suggested costumes that weren’t right for him or for a party with minors. At the end he decided for a very simple thing, a rocker. He wasn’t really satisfied with his costume, he wanted something bigger, more amazing. That was too simple, just leather pants that were too tight, a leather jacket, a fake guitar because he couldn’t risk to bring a real one to a party, and some accessories such as rings, bracelets…. Then he would add the right make up and a t-shirt under the jacket, even if Sehun said that a real rocker shows his nipples.

“ did you already have dinner?” asked Baekhyun once he entered the room they shared

“ yes, I ate some meat with Sehun on the road, you?”

“ Kyungsoo cooked, so yes, a very good dinner. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“ not really”

“ can I see it?”

“ can I see yours?

“ are you talking about dicks?” asked a voice at the door. Chanyeol forgot to close the door, there were Minseok and Jongdae, who were laughing.

“ why? wanna see it?” Baekhyun smirked

“ no thank you, well I can talk for me and for Minseok, right Minseok? But maybe someone else wouldn’t think the same as us”

“ okay guys, out, let us sleep” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“ what did they mean?” asked Baekhyun

“ they just think that they are funny, but they are not, anyway you will see the costume tomorrow”

“ I see, and so you’ll see mine”

“ ok”

“ great”

“ great”

“ goodnight”

“ night to you too”.

They turned off the lights.

Wow, what was that?

He and Baekhyun were best friends, they quarreled sometimes, yes, but what was that? They were actually behaving as kids just for Halloween costumes?

Probably they were just all tired.

The day of the party arrived. Even if he wasn’t satisfied with the costume he was still excited, at the end he loved Halloween and he loved parties, especially with the boys, even if not with all them.

They all went to the gym together, then after lunch, except for Junmyeon, Minseok and Jongdae they all went home to take a shower and get ready for the party. Since they all had to take a shower, and the shower was just one and after that they all had to do their make up and wear the costumes, they decided to split into two groups, so while the first one was already ready and could begin to go to the party the others could finish to get ready too and then reach them.

Kyungsoo, Jongin and Chanyeol took the shower first. The others were already ready, the last one was Chanyeol, who was fighting with Jongin for a shirt.

“ c’mon Chanyeol the makeup is great, the leather pants, well they certainly make people understand that you are not small there, all is on point, but you can’t wear just a normal t-shirt under the leather jacket, c’mon, this one or nothing!” he insisted while giving him a shirt that was nothing more than a net.

“ it’s too much!”

“ Chanyeol it’s not the SM party, you can wear it, also, it’s not too strange, it’s mine, I wore it at a concert”

“ but you’re Jongin, i‘m Chanyeol!”

“ and you have a beautiful body to show!”

“ what’s going on here?” asked Baekhyun while entering the room.

“ so that is your costume? What are you? A rocker? “

Chanyeol nodded.

“ well not bad, it suits you”

“ tell him too Baekkie, maybe he will listen to you”

“ what’s the problem? The make up is on point, I like it, maybe the pants? Are you not sure to be able to go around showing that you’re not small?”

“ can you all stop looking at my dick?”

“ well it’s there Chanyeol” said laughing Jongin: “ anyway no, the problem is that he wants to wear a normal t shirt under the leather jacket, while me and also Sehun, want him to wear nothing or this”

“ I agree with…”

“ thank you Baekhyun!”

“…with Jongin”

“ traitor! So do I have to show my nipples?”

“ yes” answered together the others

“ fine, give me that damn shirt”.

“ perfect! I was right, perfect, isn’t he perfect like that Baekhyun? Very sexy” said Jongin once Chanyeol costume was complete.

“ yes, very sexy”.

Did his best friend think that he was sexy? Chanyeol liked knowing that.

“okay so if we’re ready, we can start going, see you later guys!”.

Chanyeol, Jongin dressed up as a bear, a sexy bear, he really had the power to make a bear looking sexy, and Kyungsoo, dressed up as, well Chanyeol had no idea what was his costume, went to the party.


	2. Chapter two

“ this house is amazing, wow!” exclaimed Jongin once arrived.

He was right, that was an amazing villa.

Lot of people were already there, Chanyeol recognized some faces, but he didn’t know most of that people, at least, not in person.

Kyungsoo left them to go to say hi to some friends and Chanyeol was with Jongin in front of a table full of food: “ free food is the best” said the younger.

He was right, and that food was delicious.

“ Chanyeol look at your right, but don’t look”

“ what the fuck Jongin?”

“ I mean look, but be careful, the girl dressed up as witch, she's staring at you for minutes now”

“ she’s probably wondering why I’m wearing this shirt”

“no, I guess she’s wondering how you look without that shirt and pants”

“ Jongin I’m not here for that”

“ we’re here to have fun, but I see, you’re not here for her”

“ I’m not here for someone, It’s a party, not a date”

“ yes, of course” Jongin smiled.

What was wrong with him?

Kyungsoo finally reached them and in that moment the others arrived.

At first he couldn’t stop looking at Sehun, dressed up as Edward Cullen, yes, that damn Edward Cullen. But then he saw Baekhyun behind him and he almost chocked with his own saliva.

His best friend was wearing black leggings (and he complained about his tight leather pants, but those were worse) and a pink t-shirt. Nothing too strange, if it wasn’t for the details: black make up around the eyes and pink glittered lipstick, a choker with a bell, bunny ears on his head and a bunny tail was attached to those leggings.

“ Baekhyun? Are you crazy ? what? oh my god, Sehun, why did you let him come here like that?” asked Kyungsoo

“ actually it’s his fault, if I’m here like this, his and Jongin’s”

“ you knew it?” asked Chanyeol at Jongin.

“ we made a bet for a game, I lost it so this costume is my punishment” Baekhyun blushed.

“ you’re crazy, even here they have to recognize us!” said Kyungsoo, now laughing.

“ Chanyeol? Say something!” said sehun, looking at him.

But Chanyeol mouth was dry, he couldn’t stop looking at Baekhyun.

“ well…I…what can I say?”

“ how does he look? I find him sexy!” said Jongin

“ I look like I’m going to act in a porn movie” said Baekhyun touching his bunny ears

“ yes, I agree”

“ Chanyeol! You should compliment him!”

“ well but he’s right! Look at him, with that chocker, he looks…..too sexy”

The others smiled, satisfied after this comment.

“ okay guys, let’s drink and please, they are already all watching us, I mean Baekhyun, so don’t do anything stupid” said Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol wasn’t really enjoying the party. First of all everyone was wearing amazing costumes, while his was too simple and having his nipples exposed didn’t make him comfortable. Then everyone was looking at Baekhyun. Whenever he was beside him he could feel the gazes. He was used to Baekhyun having all the attention, he wasn’t blind, he knew that his best friend was very attractive and sexy, to women and also to men. But those gazes were different, they wanted Baekhyun, he was like walking sex.

And why that made him uncomfortable?

“ Yeol? Are you okay?” Baekhyun was next to him, with a beer in his hands.

“ yes, why? I’m not the one dressed up as a hoe”

Why did he have to tell that? He knew that he was rude.

“ what? Chanyeol, you know what? Fuck you!”

“ No Baekkie sorry, I didn’t mean that!”

“ yes, you meant that, you think that I’m hoe, you think I accepted to dress like this because I enjoy seeing everyone looking at me as if they want to fuck me”

“ no no no, really, sorry, I’m just, tired, I didn’t mean that!”

“ I’m going to dance”.

Damn it. Why was he like that? He didn’t think what Baekhyun had said. He just wanted to tell him that….what?

That he was so sexy dressed like that and he was jealous, yes, he was jealous.

But no, he couldn’t say that, he just fucked all up and now Baekhyun was mad at him.

“ congrats Park Chanyeol, you’re the best friend ever!” he said to himself

“ are you still talking alone?” asked Jongin going towards him.

“ yes, this time I was”

“ creepy, do you want to talk to a real person?”

“ no, thank you”

“ what’s wrong?”

“ I was stupid and I got Baekhyun mad”

“ are you sure? Because it seems that he’s having fun”.

He looked where his friend was pointing at and he saw first Sehun, then Baekhyun. They were dancing, with other people, girls and boys, everyone too near the others.

Hands were everywhere, sometimes heads were also too near. Even if it seemed like a mess of dancing bodies he could see Baekhyun clearly, he couldn’t avoid to see his friend’s ass, with a bunny tail on, shaking, while sometimes some hands of girls and boys were on it.

Baekhyun was shaking his butt so hard that he thought he was going to lose the tail.

So at the end Baekhyun was having fun, good, he was happy for him.

But he was mad at himself because not only he got jealous before, but in that moment he was regretting the choice of wearing those pants, because he could feel something growing between his legs and those pants were a problem.

The witch girl also noticed it, probably it was hard not to see it. She smiled to him, Chanyeol smiled back, well she wanted to have fun, he also wanted to and he had a problem to solve, so why not?

But as soon as the girl was in front of him he just said: “ ehm sorry, I need to go the bathroom” and he run away.

The bathroom was empty, no one was throwing up because of the alcohol and no couple having sex.

He didn’t expect all that could happen.

He had a boner because of his best friend? Hell yes.

“ I’m a mess” he said while starting to touch himself through the leather. He really needed to take care of it, it was too visible and well it kind of hurt.

When he took off those tight pants he moaned for the pleasure and he kept stroking his dick.

He thought about Baekhyun, those pink lips, the choker, the bunny tail on his cute ass. Cute, well Baekhyun that evening was everything but cute.

Baekhyun.

“ Chanyeol, are you here?”

He was thinking about Baekhyun so much that he heard his voice.

“ Yeol?”

No, Baekhyun was really there.

With his still half hard dick he cleaned his pre cum , took the pants on again and went out.

“ I’m here”

“ Sehun doesn’t feel well, he wants to go home, can you drive him home?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ why were you here? I saw you running to the bathroom, running away from a girl”

“ I had to pee”

“ I see, well I’ll go home too”

“ why? I saw you having fun there”

“ yes, but I want to go home”.


	3. The end

Once in the car he discovered that Sehun had eaten something he was allergic to and he was throwing up everything he had in his stomach. Baekhyun didn’t talk to him, he was too busy checking on Sehun and being sure he didn’t throw up in the car.

Once at home Baekhyun finally spoke: “ I’ll go to help Sehun”.

Chanyeol just nodded.

He went to his room and sat on the bed. Well that wasn’t the evening he expected.

He was ready to take the make up off when he saw a box on Baekhyun’s bed. He had never seen it, maybe it was the box of his Hallowen costume and Chanyeol was very curious about it so he sat on his friend’s bed and opened it.

Yes, it was about a costume, a bunny costume, but not the one Baekhyun was wearing.

Inside the box there were another pair of cute bunny ears and a tail, no, that wasn’t just a tail. That was a butt plug.

He didn’t know what to think, he felt something between his legs. “ Fuck, not again!” he exclaimed.

“ what not again? I put Sehun on bed, I hope he will feel better soon and….shit” said Baekhyun entering the room, when he realized what Chanyeol had between his hands.

“ Chanyeol! Why? that was on my bed, it’s mine, you didn’t have the right to touch it”

“ sorry, I…well we have never had secrets, what is mine It has always been yours too”

“ but…it’s different this time Chanyeol, really!”

“ hey, it’s not a problem, don’t be ashamed of it, it’s nothing serious, it’s okay to use these things”

“ what? No no no, I didn’t buy it! It’s Sehun’s fault, he had to buy my costume, after I lost the bet, but he ordered it on the wrong website and this arrived”

“ I see, well still, I’m not here to judge”

“ no ? you’re the one who judged me at the party”

“ I told you Baekhyun, I didn’t mean that, I used the wrong words and I am really sorry, you know I would never call you like that”

“ and what the hell did you want to say instead of calling me a hoe? by the way you’re hard, again”

“ I just wanted to tell you that you wer…what?what do you mean I’m hard, again?”

“ Chanyeol, you have a boner, as at the party”

Chanyeol blushed and covered his bulge with a pillow: “ did you see it?”

“ it was hard….not to notice it, I thought that it was because of that girl with a witch costume, but when she was walking towards you, you just run away, why? she could help you, you know?”

“ I didn’t need her help”

“ why? weren’t you hard for her?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer.

“ Chanyeol? What’s wrong with you this evening?”

“ why? there is nothing wrong with me this evening”

Baekhyun laughed: “ you acted like a jerk with me, I still haven’t understood your reaction at my costume by the way, you had a boner at the party, you run in a bathroom probably to take care of that problem, and you didn’t do a good job since when I found you, you were still hard and now again, but I don’t understand why”

“ well these are things that happen”

“ for a reason, you don’t get a boner randomly, but maybe I have an answer” he said with a smirk

“ what do you mean?”

“ there is someone who saw your boner at the party and now, me. You got hard at the party, while I was dancing, you got hard now, after you found a butt plug that belongs to me”

“ so?”

Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun was saying and he also couldn’t deny it.

“ so, my best friend is horny because of me”.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, what could he say?

“ the fact that you are not saying anything means that I’m right”

He sat next to Chanyeol, on his bed.

“ tell me Chanyeol, after the way you treated me you own me this. What did you think when you saw me dancing there? be sincere”

“ that you were sexy”

“ come on, you can do better”

“ I couldn’t stop looking at you, the way you shaked your ass with that cute tail and everyone was touching you”

“ were you jealous?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ did you want to touch me? To dance with me? To put your hands on my little bunny tail?”

Chanyeol nodded again, Baekhyun was teasing him.

“ why haven’t you?”

“ would you have wanted that?”

“ to have your hands on me? To dance with you? Hell yes Chanyeol, you’re an idiot”

“ really?”

“ yes, a big idiot. Now tell me also this, what did you think when you found out what there was in the box on my bed?”

Baekhyun wanted to play? well he could also do it.

“ I imagined you with that”

“ tell me more”

While they were talking Baekhyun moved on Chanyeol’s lap, facing him.

“ I imagined you, naked, on my bed, with that thing in you, begging me”

“ begging you for what?”

“ to have you, to touch you, to kiss you”

“ Chanyeol?”

“ yes?”

“ please touch me, please kiss me”.

Chanyeol didn’t need Baekhyun to repeat that, he immediately did what his friend asked him.

“ you know you’re terrible Chanyeol?”

“ you don’t like the way I kiss you?”

Baekhyun laughed: “no you’re perfect at it, I mean, you called me hoe just because you were jealous and horny”

“ I’m a big idiot”

“ yes, big, a lot Chanyeol, I can feel you, under me”

“Baekkie? Lay down”

“ are you in charge now?”

“ I’m always in charge”

“ well, I don’t agree but okay”.

Chanyeol covered Baekhyun’s body with his own, kissing his mouth, his neck, his collarbones. He took off his shirt and started to kiss also his chest.

“Chanyeol, go down”

“ at the end you’re always in charge so” he said laughing, kissing his belly.

“ can I …?” he asked while touching Baekhyun’s pants.

“ yes please”

Few minutes later Baekhyun was completely naked under him.

“ are you really going to give a blow job to your best friend?” asked Baekhyun, seeing Chanyeol’s mouth dangerously near his hard dick.

Chanyeol smirked and took him in his mouth. Oh hell yes, he thought.

“ I can’t believe it’s the first time you do it, you’re so good” said Baekhyun while playing with Chanyeol’s hair.

“ wait, it’s the first time for you right? With a boy?”

Chanyeol left baekyun’s dick: “ why? are you jealous?”

“ why did you stop ? And yes, maybe I am” he said while Chanyeol started again to take care of him with his mouth.

“ Chanyeol don’t stop, it if you do it I will never talk to you again, I swear!” he said moaning.

Chanyeol didn’t stop, till Baekhyun came.

“ wow, is that the way to talk to your best friend?”

“ you would say the same if someone was giving you a very good blow job and he stopped”

“ wanna bet?”

“ not today Chanyeol, you’re hard since the party, you need more then my mouth for that”

“ you mean that it’s not just for today?”

“ we share a room Chanyeol, we can do it every day, if you want it, I don’t want my best friend going around with a boner because of me, I want to take care of you”

“ you’re the best friend ever” said laughing Chanyeol kissing him.

“ I know now Chanyeol, could you….”

“ put my dick in you? With pleasure”

“ you’re so romantic, anyway, wait, let me take what we need”

“ you’re ready for everything, aren’t you? Why do you keep those in our room? I have never seen you bringing someone here”

“ actually they are not mine, Jongin asked me if I could keep his things and I accepted because I hoped that one day, we, me and you Chanyeol, would need it”.

“ why you never told me that?”

“ what could I say? Hey Chanyeol I’d really like you to fuck me?”

“ so we’re two idiots, anyway yes the answer is yes”

“ Chanyeol those pants, could you take them off or they've became a second skin? It would be a problem you know”

“ if you help me I can take them off, but alone I can’t”

“ well lucky you I’m here to take your pants off”.

“ehm, Chanyeol, I think we broke the pants”

“ no problem, I don’t think I will use them again, so….”

“so here we go, do you know…well, you know..”

“ do I know how to fuck you? I’ll show you babe”

“ Chanyeol, you don’t need to prepare me a lot”

“ let me guess, you’ve used Sehun’s wrong purchase, very recently?”

Baekhyun blushed.

“ well next time you won’t need it, or maybe you can show me how that little tail suits you”

“ park Chanyeol, you’re sexy”

“ I know, it’s the net shirt, so…just let me help you a little, you know, I’m not a butt plug”

“ everyone saw that Yeol, okay thank you”.

That evening kept surprising him. That morning he would have never thought that at the end of the day he would have put one, then two, then three fingers inside his best friend’s ass and Baekhyun’s moans were porn for his ears.

“Yeol? Could you kiss me before doing it? Please?”

Chanyeol smiled at that cute request and kissed him.

“ thank you, thank you for being with me” Chanyeol whispered.

“ no, thank you for being in me, in a few seconds” said Baekhyun laughing.

They had both waited for that moment for so long that they couldn’t believe it.

If it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s moans and the feeling of his dick in him Chanyeol would really had thought it wasn’t real.

“ don’t you fucking dare to stop Park Chanyeol shit….go faster, faster!”

“ you have to stop threatening me while having sex” he said, but he thrusted in him faster and harder, till they both came and he collapsed on the other.

“Yeol, I love you but you’re not weightless”

“you love me?”

“yes? But you’re killing me, move!”

Chanyeol laughing, laying beside the other.

“me too”.

“ I thought that Chanyeol was a rocker yesterday at the party, not a vampire” Sehun blurted out the next morning while they were all having breakfast.

They all looked curiously at the youngest, then they followed his gaze till Baekhyun’s neck.

“ he just wasn’t satisfied with the rocker costume I guess” said Baekhyun blushing.

Jongin and Sehun looked at each others smiling.

“ what was that for?” asked Kyungsoo

“well if Baekhyun’s neck is like that this morning, it’s thank to us, the bunny costume was a great idea!” answered Jongin.

Yes, it was, thought Chanyeol smiling at Baekhyun.


End file.
